1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an internal combustion engine fuel injector assembly. More particularly, it relates to the construction of a fuel injector assembly that injects the fuel charge by the actuation of an electromagnetic assembly.
2. Disclosure Information
It is desirous to have an electromagnetically actuated injector that has a practically sized (i.e., smaller) coil and armature assembly that displaces fuel out through an orifice. Such a coil and armature assembly should be accurately controlled so that the amount of fuel can be precisely controlled with each injection.
Electromagnetically actuated fuel injection valves are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,909 issued to Fuscaldo on Oct. 26, 1943 discloses an example of an electromagnetically actuated valve in combination with fuel displacement pistons. Combustion pressures drive the displacement piston while the armature opens and closes a valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,833 discloses a tubular armature and coil assembly. The armature fits within an annular groove in a housing surrounding the coil.